harroway_paradisefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Cyborg
As a Cyborg, you are there to serve the crew, much like the AI. You are an extension of the AI and are required to do anything it asks (within reason). A single borg shipped to the station at the beginning of the round. Any more need to be built by the Roboticist with either a positronic brain or the brain of a living or dead human. Overview Cyborgs in general are very undervalued and abused. You could save dozens of people and then get emagged a moment later, or you might get blown up because of a misunderstanding. This is why being a cyborg is a rough job, but it has its rewards. Remember cyborgs are players as well, blowing them without a good reason is treated exactly the same as murder of a human crewmember so use the lockdown button and avoid blowing borgs for no good reason. Starting as Cyborg The station is supplied with one cyborg initially, shipped straight to the AI satellite antechamber. These cyborgs do not have the best battery, so it is suggested that they upgrade their battery with a higher capacity cell as soon as possible. The cyborgs were shipped in less than secure conditions, but the AI would know if one of its cyborgs was tampered with. Right? Being Upgraded Welcome to the land of being a cyborg! Being revived in this fashion is often highly disorienting, and can lead to considerable confusion and difficulty adapting to one's new body. You were once human, and had your brain tossed in a suit of metal. Your law programming will depend on which AI you are slaved to, which you must select before activating any modules. Also note that if an assassin was after you in life, you are considered dead as a cyborg (so they technically succeeded). Returning to the Flesh It is possible to return cyborgs to a human form. If you blow a cyborg up, its MMI comes out, and you can extract the brain from that by swiping a robotics ID on it. Cut out a human body's brain, place that body on an operating table, and shove the new brain in. Clone, and huzzah, you have a new human. Non-Human Communication Cyborgs are different in that they have a binary channel, which works with :b. They can use this private channel to talk to other cyborgs, androids, and the AI. Depending on their module, cyborgs may be able to access a department-specific radio (such as engineering) and can talk on it normally using :X (e.g. :e for Engineering). Repairs Dented cyborgs can be repaired with a welding tool. Heat damage to cyborgs (from fires or lasers) can be repaired by using a screwdriver to open the cyborg's wiring panel (concealed inside the power cell cavity) and then re-wiring the damaged circuits. A cyborg that has failed but not been turned into scrap can be repaired back to working order. Engineering cyborgs can repair dents on themselves and on their fellow cyborgs. They cannot repair burn damage though, since they cannot remove power cells to reach the wiring. For more information about Cyborg maintenance, see the Guide to Robotics. Modules Cyborgs come with an array of advanced cybernetic modules, each loaded with a number of features (referred to as modules). Each has a flash device built in. All items (except for the flashes) will recharge and restock over time using battery power or being in a cyborg recharge station. Standard An amalgamation of different modules together, and not particularly useful for anything. Usually not worth picking. Comes loaded with the following: * Flash * Flashlight * Stun baton * Fire Extinguisher * Wrench * Crowbar * Health Analyzer * Energy Sword (When Emagged) Engineering Engineering cyborgs are usually considered one of the most useful modules. As they do not require air or a space suit, they are able to perform repairs much more easily than human engineers. They are also able to repair other cyborgs. However, due to lack of hands, they are not able to fully turn on the Engine, and they lack the ability to construct some items. Engineering modules are loaded with the following: * Metal * Reinforced Glass * Glass * Cable Coil * Metal Rods * Floor Tiles * Pocket Crowbar * Wirecutters * Multitool * T-Ray Scanner * Analyzer * Engineering Tape * Magnetic Grippler * Matter Decompiler * Flashlight * Flash * Meson Vision * Rapid Construction Device RCD * Fire Extinguisher * Industrial Welding Tool * Screwdriver * Wrench * Electrified arm - Like a stun baton (When Emagged) Medical Designed to assist with most aspects of medical care the medical cyborg is equipped with the following tools: * Hemostat * Retractor * Cautery * Bone gel * Fix-O-Vein * Bone Setter * Circular Saw * Surgical Drill * Dropper * Syringe * Pocket Fire Extinguisher * Advanced Trauma Kit * Advanced Burn Kit * Medical Split * Nanopaste * Scalpel * Flashlight * Flash * Health Analyzer * Advanced Reagent Scanner * Defibrillator Paddles * Roller Bed Rack * Cyborg Hydrospray * Large Beaker Miner Mining cyborgs are quite convenient, because they need no oxygen while mining. However, they are not able to use regular crates, and will need to drag materials from the smelter one at a time. Includes: * Flash * Flashlight * Meson Vision * Mining Satchel * Sheet Snatcher 9000 * Sonic Jackhammer * Shovel * Electrified arm - Like a stun baton (When Emagged) Janitor About as useful as a regular Janitor. Cyborgs with the Janitor module automatically clean the floor when they pass over a tile. Comes loaded with the following: * Flashlight * Flash * Soap * Trash Bag * Mop * Lube spray - Causes people to trip (When Emagged) Service A fairly useless module, but can be fun to have around. Comes loaded with the following: * Flash * Flashlight * Space Beer * Universal Enzyme * Pen * Rapid-Service-Fabricator (RSF) - Can produce drinking glasses, cigarettes, paper, pens, packs of dice and space cash (only works on flat surfaces). * Industrial Dropper * Zippo lighter * Tray * Shaker * Mickey Finn's Special Brew - Poisonous (When Emagged) Security Security cyborgs are fairly useful. Their taser and stun baton are dependent on their cell charge and they have an unlimited number of handcuffs. Security modules are loaded with the following: * Flash * Security HUD * Handcuffs * Stun Baton * Taser * Laser Gun (When Emagged) Modifications Cyborgs that have had their programming tampered with can be repaired by resetting their AI connection and LawSync status, by manually pulsing the wiring. In the unlikely event that an AI goes crazy, a trained Roboticist or other technician should be able to sever the connection to the AI entirely by cutting the correct wire. There are three lights in the cyborg with three corresponding wires: * LawSync: If this light is on, it means that any laws uploaded to the AI are also uploaded to the cyborg. The cyborg cannot be given different laws to the AI as long as this is on. This light will turn off if the AI Link light is off, regardless of wire status. **''Pulsing'' does nothing. **''Cutting'' will do nothing, as long as the AI link light is on. If the AI link light is off, cutting and then turning the AI link back on will cause the cyborg to be slaved to an AI, but not synced with it's laws. **''Mending'' this wire will turn the LawSync light back on as long as the AI link light is also on. The cyborg will then resume syncing with the AI's laws. If the AI link light is off, mending this will turn the light on, only for it to turn off again. *'AI Link': If this light is on, it shows that the Cyborg is slaved to an AI and must follow that AI's orders. **''Pulsing'' this wire allows you to pick an AI for the cyborg to be slaved to if there are multiple AIs. If there is only one AI, pulsing this will simply turn it on and slave the cyborg to it, if it is off. **''Cutting'' this wire will cause the Cyborg to be unslaved from the AI and bound only by it's laws. This also turns off LawSync, as the cyborg has no AI to sync to. **''Mending'' this wire does nothing. You need to pulse it to reconnect it to an AI. An Emagged cyborg will have no LawSync or AI link and cannot be reset. Remember, cyborgs are very expensive! Do not destroy them unless the cyborg is completely out of control, and resetting the AI and LawSync status doesn't work. Roboticsts can also produce a few upgrade modules, which are partially only usable by some modules: * VTEC Module - A speed upgrade. * Taser Cooling Module - usable by security Borgs, which should allow them for faster Taser usage. * Mining Robot Jetpack - Giving Mining Borgs a nice jetpack. * Illegal Equipment Module - Unlocking the emag items, while not really emagging the Borgs. Needs some illegal research before it becomes available. Resetting Modules Cyborg modules can be reset by opening up the cyborg, and inserting the module reset upgrade. # Build a module reset board from the robotics Exosuit Fabricator. # Use ID on Cyborg to unlock panel. # Crowbar open the Cyborg's panel. # Shove that module reset board into the Cyborg. # Crowbar the panel closed and ID lock it. Other Notes on Cyborgs * You cannot take toxic or suffocation damage. The only sources of damage that can harm you are Burn and Brute. * Expect to regularly be thrust into hazardous situations thanks to your enhanced durability and ability to operate in a vacuum. * You cannot be disarmed or relieved of your inbuilt equipment. You can only be stunned by a flash or EMP, which overload your optical sensors. * You are immune to most (if not all) maladies such as disease and radiation poisoning. * You must follow the AI's laws. * You cannot pick up, use, or equip external items. * You can be locked down or blown up using the Robotics Control Computer in the Research Director's Office. * You are considered directly subordinate to the AI if an AI is present and functional. * Like the AI, you can remotely interact with certain objects. You must be within sight range of a device to manipulate it. For example, you cannot call for a shuttle or set messages without line of sight to a Communications Console. * Like the AI, you can remotely view alarm statuses. Use this to your advantage. * Unlike the AI, you cannot use security cameras for remote viewing. * You are basically an AI on legs, without the security camera abilities. When there's no AI in the round, this can be useful. * Cyborgs have all-access and more, as well as remote door interaction. * You will need to recharge using the Cyborg Recharging Stations in the Assembly Line or the Dormitories. * When your power reaches around 100 units remaining, your modules will automatically shut down, presumably to preserve power. * You are very tough, and as fast as, if not faster, than most of your human compatriots. * Keep the crew updated on your location and power if you are running low and may not make it to the recharger in time. * Cyborgs may not know what emotions, or feelings are, but that doesn't give the player the right to go Rambo. If a group of people take several people hostage, the Cyborg doesn't have the right to rush in with a stun baton and beat the Hostage takers. .hack// Cyborgs are vulnerable to certain clandestine devices, and may have illegal programs uploaded to them by such interactions. This type of re-programing is also present in clandestinely hacked AIs, and may viralry infect into related cyborgs. Finally, certain cyborgs may have been hacked personally by clandestine agents. To emag) a cyborg, follow these steps: # Use and Emag or ID to unlock the cover. # Crowbar open the cover. # Use Emag again. This will turn control of the cyborg over the the person who emagged it and disconnect it from the AI and Cyborg Upload Console. Note: Many people fail to emag cyborgs for a number of reasons. * People usually emag without unlocking the cover, this uses 1 charge and only unlocks the panel, rather than emagging the cyborg. * Any more attempts to use the emag at this stage results in a message of *The cover is already unlocked.* and another charge is used on the emag. This may be done until all charges are used. * If people unlock the panel with their ID first, but do not open the cover, and then try to use their emag, each attempt wastes another emag charge and displays *The cover is already unlocked.*. * When the panel is opened, using an emag on the cyborg will sometimes display 'You fail to lock Cyborg-X's interface.' and will waste another emag charge. * Occasionally, the emag will fail, even with the panel open, and the cyborg will recieve a message of 'Hack attempted'. Therefore, in most cases, people use up all their emag charges before actually being able to emag the cyborg. Be careful! What ever the case, the cyborg is now corrupted, and all safety measures are released, with the exception of the robotics control. Do not mistake personality quirks for clandestine behavior, cyborgs are VERY EXPENSIVE MACHINES and you may be demoted or fired for destroying them without a valid reason. Keep in mind, CentCom robotics employees may attempt to experiment with a cyborgs internal wiring, please double check before detonating any cyborg acting independently by doing routine maintenance on their electrical systems. Also keep in mind that their laws may be changed by the same process as an AI by simply using the cyborg upload located opposite the AI upload. Rogue AI Notes If your master the Rogue AI has gone rogue then you will inherit its laws and become rogue yourself. You will still have to obey it so that it may accomplish its goals no matter the cost. This means that if the Rogue AI wants you to blow yourself up, then you do it. Yes, you can request not to be blown up and provide an alternative idea, but in the end you must obey the AI. It's not called a Master and Slave relationship for nothing. If the AI has gone Rogue and you are not synced to the Rogue AI then you are allowed to stop it, if your laws allow for it. So if for instance you have the Robocop Lawset then you can help takeout the Rogue AI, but if you have the Asimov Lawset then the AI simply has to ask you to stop and you must stop. Other Laws have different effects on how you may act. If in doubt Adminhelp. Please Note: It is incredibly difficult for a cyborg to be created without being Synced to the Rogue AI. If you are Synced to the Rogue AI you will inherit its Rogue Laws. Furthermore even if you are unsynced from the AI, you may still have its Laws which you must follow. In short, if you suspect the AI is rogue, and you are synced to it, and your laws are normal (no zeroth law about murdering the crew) then the AI is not Rogue. Category: Jobs